1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a force detecting device, a robot, and an electronic component conveying apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of improvement of productivity, industrial robots have been introduced into production facilities such as factories. A representative example of such an industrial robot is a machine tool that applies machining to a base material such as an aluminum plate. Some machine tool incorporates a force detecting device that detects a force imposed on the base material when the machining is applied thereto (see, for example, JP-A-10-68665 (Patent Literature 1)).
The force measuring device (the force detecting device) described in Patent Literature 1 can detect a shearing force, a tensile force, a compressive force, and the like using quartz functioning as a piezoelectric element.
However, in the force measuring device including the quartz as the piezoelectric element, the quartz is deformed by heat generated during the machining. As a result, a noise component with respect to a true value in an output of the piezoelectric element tends to occur. In the force measuring device described in Patent Literature 1, measures against such noise are not taken into account.